Prince Four & Servant Tris
by selflessXkindXbraveXhonest
Summary: Four is the prince of Rome and heir to the throne. Tris is a lowly servant in Greece to Four's fiancé Lauren. When fate takes a turn though and brings them together can anything good come from it? After all a prince and a servant can't be together... Can they? Disclaimer; I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Four POV;**

I stand in the hall of my palace. The Roman banners are hung everywhere on the walls. I'm standing in my nicest outfit next to my fiancé Lauren. Lauren has dark blue eyes that stand out among her face, her dark brown almost black hair is tied up in the fanciest mess. I can imagine it's suppose to appeal to me but it just looks like it mess. Lauren is beautiful I guess but did I forget to mention, she's a bitch.

Really if I had any say in how my life was run I would make sure she was on the next ship out of here. She always act as if she's the best, and maybe to some she is but not to me. To me she's an arrogant bitch who thinks she's all that plus some. My father though says we must marry to that our countries can be united. My father, Marcus, is the Emperor of Rome, Lauren is the daughter of the Emperor of Greece. We're set to be married in a month's time, it seems far away to some but to me it seems like its tomorrow.

Right now we're having a huge feast to commemorate out engagement. Lauren is out there talking everybody up, flirting with some people. I however am sitting at a table talking to my favorite servant Matthew. I'm not a very social person but Lauren is so I plan to let her do all the talking.

Matthew is rambling on about something heard in the kitchen's about how some servant got in a fight with Reece blah blah blah. I'm not listening but Matthew doesn't mind. He's the closest thing to a friend that I have and I'd guess he doesn't mind being friends with the future Emperor of Rome. He's talking about a new dish when suddenly the doors to the banquet hall burst open. Five guards march in. Two in the front, one in the back, and two in the center dragging a girl between them.

The girl looks to be about my age, 18. She has dark blonde hair that is tied up but some strands have escaped and hang in her face. Her eyes are most interesting though, they seem to be a combination of blue and green with just a hint of grey. Her face has a huge bruise on her forehead and one forming on her cheek. I glance around at Lauren and see her eyes flash with recognition, then anger, and finally surprise.

"Your Highness," the head guard steps forward, "We caught this girl stealing from the royal treasure room as well as your room." I nod, wondering how she got into the castle in the first place. "Hmm." I think aloud, she's very pretty and I'm interested in where she came from. "Send her to my room." I tell the guard, "I'll question her there."

The guard nods and immediately they turn to and start dragging the girl away. As she's dragged along the ground I can hear her screaming profanities at me, yelling and shouting but nobody pays her any attention. As the party returns to normal Lauren comes up to me. She's talking about our wedding and all around flirting with me but I don't pay her any mind.

Even if we're going to be married it doesn't mean I have to like her. Suddenly she snaps her fingers in front of my face and I turn my attention to her, snapping out of my thoughts. "Hello!" she says, "I asked you if you wanted any kids after the wedding." I look at her, dumb founded.

"Not with you." I tell her with a snap in my voice and I walk away, telling Matthew to stop the party and that everybody is to be sent home. "Oh." and I stop him before he can get too far "Send Lauren to her room, I'll be up to speak with her after I've dealt with the thief."

Matthew nods and heads off, soon I see guests walking towards the door ready to leave, Before anybody can stop and question me I leave, and make way towards my room.

**Tris's POV; **

It's before the party has begun. I'm standing outside Prince Four's palace, Princess Lauren is standing in front of me. She's talking rapidly and I'm trying to keep up with white she's saying. "You'll have to sneak in with the key's a gave you. Make sure you don't get caught at all! Make sure your not seen. Once your inside take the southern hallway down to Prince Four's room. Once there get all the jewels you can. Once you've taken everything drop it off at the meeting place. If you have time make your way down the eastern hallway and take a right then a left and go straight. You'll find the royal treasure room, the key I gave you should unlock the door. In there you'll find an abundance of jewels and coins. Take as much as you can and drop it off. Once everything is done you get out there and run back to your hut. I'll fetch for you in the morning."

I nod, trying to remember everything she says. I know if I forget anything and mess this up my back will be sore for months. I also know that my parent's reputation and pride are at risk. When I became Lauren's personal maid my parents were really proud and if anything leaks out that I messed up something so important they will never get over the shame.

"I'm going back in to get ready, once the music starts you get in and do the job." I nod "Yes milady."

She nods once and heads inside. As she walks away I think _God Tris if you mess this up you'll may as well be dead. _If I had known what was to happen next I wish I could have died then and there on the spot.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

I sneak around the corner heading for Prince Four's room. I slowly turn the door open and enter his room. I forget to close the door though and as I'm grabbing some coins I hear a yell from a guard nearby. "Shit." I mutter to myself. I quickly grab the jewel's and sprint out of the room. As soon as I'm around the corner however I trip over who knows what and fall on my face, my cheek taking the brunt. I already feel a bruise forming and before I can get up a guard grabs my arm and pulls me up. "Where do you think you're going miss?" He asks me, a sly and stupid grin on his face. "Nowhere with you." I say, thrusting my hand upwards and punching him in the nose. I promptly sprint off making sure not to drop any of the jewel's. The exit is in sight when another guard grabs my and punches me in the forehead, adding another bruise. "Come on you." he says in a gruff voice. I try to get away but I can't and soon other guard join him. Now I am trapped.

_Great, _I think to myself quietly _You did fantastic Tris. Real good work there. _As two guard drag me by my arms I make sure to kick them and scream at the top of my lungs. If I'm going down I'm going down with a fight. Many servants peek out of doorway's to see me but I don't stop. At some point a guard slaps me and tells me to shut up but I don't. Finally the doors to the banquet hall open and I'm dragged in a room full of people.

I spot Lauren instantly and she looks away from me her eyes burning with anger and shame. Then I see Prince Four. Considering the circumstances it was weird for my first thought to be "_He's handsome." _

Of course he's not nearly as handsome as my boyfriend Peter but he's pretty damn fine. His black hair sits on his head and sticks out at a couple of weird places which seems to just enhance his features. His eyes captivate me though, they're a blue and grey mixed and they seem to fit him nicely. I 'm too lost in thought about him to hear anything but I do manage to catch, "..Take her to my room.."

As soon as the guard pick me up again I scream every word I have at him. I forget how gorgeous I thought he was not 5 seconds ago and go full blown on him, pulling out every name in the book. As I'm dragged away I send a silent prayer to the Goddess of Peace &amp; Kindness, Amity, to keep me safe.

As we go back to where I came from I can't help but imagine all the things that could go wrong when he comes to "question" me. I could never have thought of what actually happened though.

**So I've written this story before but never had the chance to finish it and I know I let some peeps down so I decided to REMAKE it! Yay!**

**I really hope you guys like this twist on FourTris. I'll be uploading the next chapter soon but I'm gonna need at least 1 positive review before I do. **

**Thank You All and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Cio**

**SxKxBxH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four POV;**

I walk towards my room briskly making sure to avoid conversation with any people. I'm just curious at this point as to who this mysterious thief is. I finally reach my room and to my surprise I hesitate before opening the door. I quietly shake my head though, silently chastising myself for being so stupid. I take a deep breath and open the door.

When I enter my room everything appears to be in place. I don't notice anything out of the ordinary except of course the girl tied up by my bed and the three guards standing by her. I walk over to the girl and smile slightly, "So you the little thief that ruined my party. I have to say I'm disappointed. You don't look like much." I say with a chuckle.

The guards standing next to her chuckle with me though I suspect they don't find anything funny about this. The girl remains silent, not giving any indication that she heard me. "What's your name?" I ask her, tilting her head up so that we look each other in the eye's.

"Beatrice Prior. But everybody calls me Tris." she says. I expect her voice to be quite and weak but it comes out surprisingly strong and confident. "Well Tris." I say smiling again, "I don't know what to do with you. You don't seem sorry but how could I tell. Of course your probably just as dumb and naïve as my fiancé."

I must have stung a nerve in her because suddenly she looks at me, anger burning in her eyes. She lean her head back and suddenly I feel saliva dripping down my cheek. "Fuck.. you." she tell me. I recoil in disgust. I lift my hand to slap her but stop. "Why you filthy little." I don't finish my sentence aware of the guards watching my every move.

To my surprise though I suddenly start to laugh. The whole situation has suddenly become rather funny and ridiculous to me. I laugh for a couple of seconds but eventually calm down and the guards as well as Tris are staring at me as if I'm crazy.

"I admire your courage Tris, there's something about you I like. I think I'll keep you around. Who knows if anything you'll prove to be entertaining. " I finish with a slight chuckle. Tris is too stunned to speak so she just nods and sits there her mouth agape.

I turn now to address the guards standing on either side of her. I recognize one as the head guard, Eric. I hate him but he knows his stuff when it comes to fighting. "Eric take Tris to her own room, the one two doors down from mine should do nicely." Eric looks at me for a moment, a questioning look in his eyes then nods. "It shall be done milord."

I nod at him and as Tris walks out I call after, "Get the maid they call.. hmm now what was it." I pause for a moment, shaking my head trying to recall what Matthew told me. "Oh she's called Marlene!" I call out, "Have her look after her!" I say. Eric nods and turn away, guiding Tris down the hall just a slight way and escorting her into the door. I give her a small wave and though I know she can't hear it I whisper anyway, "Welcome to the castle Tris. I hope you enjoy your stay here at hell."

**Tris POV;**

As the guard, Eric I think his name is, picks me up I walk away, dumbfounded. Prince Four of all people just let me stay in his castle. In my very own room after I spit in his face. _Man _I think quietly _ I don't know why people make him out to be such a bad person. _Eric opens the door to my room and I'm blown away. I've never had a room to myself I've always had to share with my older brother Caleb.

The room is heaven compared to what I'm used to. The bed could fit my whole family and I can't believe it's just for me! I slowly walk around the room, inspecting everything and marveling in the fact that Prince Four gets to live in this daily. Eric grabs me roughly though and unties my hands, reminding me that they were still bound.

"Just because you're staying here doesn't mean you're not prisoner." he tells me, his voice is low and gruff. I shrug him off, "What would you know anyway." I shoot back at him walking away. He apparently doesn't know what to say because I hear him back away and the door closes. Shortly after I hear the familiar _click _ of a lock.

I crash into the bed and close my eyes slightly, enjoying the softness of it. Before I realize it though I'm falling asleep caught somewhere between sleep and awake-ness. Eventually I give in to sleep and I doze off into a peaceful abyss. Filled with pleasant dreams and Prince Four's face.

**PAGE BREAK TIME SKIP THINGY**

I don't know how long I slept but suddenly three girls are standing over me. "Wakey wakey!" the dark haired one cries. Giving me a small shake. The other two laugh slightly.

"Oh don't mind her." the oldest one tells me, "She's always like that but you get used to her. Anyway it's nice to meet you Tris. The servant's by now have heard all about what happened with you and." she takes a moment to sigh, "Prince Four."

I look at all three of them. My face but have said it all because the third one pipes in, "We're your new maids." she informs me, "I'm Marlene." she says with a little wave. She has tanner skin, darker hair, and bright green eyes. "This is the head maid Shauna." she says, pointing to the oldest. Shauna has paler skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes. Marlene points to the last girl, "That's.." but before she can finish the girl lets out another excited squeal.

"I'm Christina and I know you and I are going to be besties Tris!" she says with ah huge smile and a small bounce. I can't help but laugh at her reaction. "Nobody's ever wanted to be friends with me." I tell her. She laughs as do Marlene and Shauna.

"Well get used to it." Shauna informs me, beginning to tidy up my room as Marlene lays out some clothes. "You're the most famous person in the servant's area and word is already spreading in the town about what happened between you and Prince Four." she says with a slight giggle.

Marlene joins in and nods, "Everybody will want to be your friend!" she says with a smile, "Since your close to Prince Four."

I look at her surprised, "But we've never met before this." I tell her. Marlene shrugs and shakes her head.

Just then Christina interrupts, "Well then he must think your pretty damn hot then."

**OMG! So many positive comment on this story already! I can't believe it! You guys are awesome!**

**So I hope you liked this chapter as always. Next chapter will mainly be Four and Lauren "discussing" some things together. I already have it planned and I can tell you guys will love it!**

**As always keep the comments coming every one helps my type up the chapters faster! **

**~Ciao**

**SxKxBxH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Four POV;**

After Tris and Eric walk into her room I heave a sigh and start walking towards Lauren's room. I really don't wanna talk to her as my mind is occupied with thoughts of Tris at the moment. I've no choice though seeing as if I wait she'll be out of Rome and I'll never confront her.

As I walk down the mostly empty hallway's I see a flicker of movement to the side. Around the corner. I speed up and turn the corner but find nothing. I shake my head, wondering if I'm just tired and my mind is playing tricks on me.

By the time I reach Lauren's room it's much later then I thought. I know she'll still be awake though and hopefully she'll be up to talking. I step forward and knock quietly, "Lauren?" I call out, "You awake?"

After a few seconds the door opens and Lauren is standing there in her night gown. Behind her I spot the maid she took with her from Greece, Nita is her name I think. She's just as big a bitch as Lauren is. She opens the door wider, "Come in." she says, walking to where some chairs sit.

I sit down across from her and heave a sigh, this is not going to be a fun talk. "Well?" Lauren says, snapping her fingers to get my attention, "What do you want?" her voice is bitter, guess she's still mad about earlier.

"Well I came to talk about the servant girl you sent to steal my gold." I accuse her, our eye's locking. Lauren laughs nervously, "Why would I ever do such a thing?"

I glare at her, "Look I know it's you and I'm going to explain what I want as payment and you're not going to interrupt until I'm done explaining. Clear?" Lauren opens her mouth to argue but apparently decides against it and nods, her eyes showing her irritation and anger.

"Now lets see where to begin. First I want to say I'm being awfully gracious not ending our engagement considering I could after this night's events." Lauren opens her mouth but I put my hand up signaling for her to be quite. "I won' t though because you could still be useful. I do however want a reward. The servant you sent after me, Beatrice." I use her full name even though it sounds strange in my mouth. "The servant stays here she's mine now."

Lauren nods, "Of course." she mutters. I ignore her comment and continue speaking, "Since your going to be heading home tomorrow you'll have time to collect what I want from Greece. First I want four of your finest ships, crew's included. If they're not to my liking they'll stay here but you'll have to send new ones. These ships will be carrying at least 4 bags of spices, 10 bags of copper coins, 7 bags of silver coins, and 7 bags of golden coins. Each ship will be carrying these bags so that 16 full bags of spices, 40 bags of copper, 28 bags of gold and silver. Now also on these ships I expect 4 servants each, all to be transferred to my possession." I finish and look at her. Her eyes are full of disbelief, "But.. But!" she protests.

I snort and look at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"You can't!" she finally says, standing up in anger. "You can't force me to do this! I owe you nothing!" she cries pointing a finger at me. "It is my money and my father's money to do with what we wish. It is not your place to go around ordering us what to do with it!" she finishes. Her face flushed with anger.

I stand up next to her, meeting her anger. "I have every right! Once we marry I will be heir to the Roman and Greek fortune. Your money will soon become my money. This is my home! You have been caught trying to steal from your future husband using a servant. Which I might add is awfully cowardly. I tilt her face up so that we're staring each other's eyes. "I have every right. And if you don't follow through your secret will be all over Rome within days." I hiss.

Lauren opens her mouth, to say something spiteful no doubt. She apparently thinks better of it though and bows slightly, "Yes milord. I'll bring it when I return. Now leave me in peace please."

I nod "Certainly." As I exit the door though I can hear Lauren mutter known to softly, "Fuck you."

I smile, reminded of Tris. I decide to pay her a visit before heading to my room. I don't know but there's something about her that draws me to her. There's just something there.

**Tris POV;**

Soon I'm waving goodbye to Christina, Marlene, and Shauna. They said that they have to go back downstairs to the servant's area to put everything away for the night . As they walk away I can't help but smiling. They were super nice and I can see us being friends. Of course that Christina girl is too girly but I'd be willing to put up with it.

After they've gone I'm not too sure to do. I don't wanna stay in my room since that would be dreadfully boring but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to go wondering around the castle in Rome at night. I decide against my better extinct to go exploring.

I slowly open the door to my room and tiptoe out making sure to stay quite. Of course I have nothing to hide, nobody told me I couldn't go exploring but I figured it was implied.

I just wander the halls of the castle, looking at painting's, empty rooms, closets, stairs, banners, anything I can find. I see the occasional guard wondering the hall but none stop me. As I'm walking I hear footsteps coming around the corner. I poke my head around the corner, curious as to whose there.

"Oh! Hello." I say with a smile. A guard is standing there. He's rather handsome once I get a right look at his features. He has bronze skin, dark hair, and green eyes . He smiles when he sees me. "Hello gorgeous. I'm Uriah, may I be graced with your name?" he asks with a cocky grin. Despite how horrid the line is I laugh, "Beatrice but everybody calls me Tris.".

Uriah smiles "Well I have to be off, duty calls but I hope I run into you more often…. Tris." he ends with an award winning smile. When he smiles I can't help but smile back.

"I hope we run into each other soon Uriah." I say as he walks off. Before he turns around the corner he waves at me and blows me a kiss with one more smile.

I decide that's my cue to head back to my room for the night. Once I find my way there, after wandering for several minutes, I through on my night gown and crawl into my new bed. I fall sleep almost instantly my dreams are conflicted though. I start off dreaming of Uriah's face but then I think of Prince Four's face. My dreams continue but I can't decide which face I want to see more of in the morning.

**OMG OMG OMG! There are sooooooooo any positive comments and it may not seem a lot to some peeps but it means so much for me! I'm so glad you guys are liking this story and I hope you liked this chapter. Post in the comments who you want Tris to end up with. I have a rough idea but nothing is set in stone**

**As always I hope you enjoyed! **

**~Ciao**

**SxKxBxH**


End file.
